Baby Blues
by Kit-t-Rex
Summary: The first hot guy I've had in my aprtment in along time turns out to be wanted by a lot of people, oh and thougt dead. So now I have a wanted pretend dead guy staying in my house. Great, just great. Jason/ oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. **_

The little bell above the doorway signaled another customer. Sighing and straitening, I turned and was met with the most gorgeous blue-grey eyes I have ever seen. 

Believe you me at twenty- six, I have seen a lot of eyes. 

"Uh, can I help you?" The eyes smiled at me. 

"Yeah, can you tell me if you've seen this woman?" A picture of a lovely looking brunette was promptly shoved under my nose. Had I seen her? No, not that I can remember.

Shrugging, I looked back up at those lovely eyes hating to disappoint. 

"No, sorry. Can't say that I have." Instead of leaving as I was sure he was going to, he just turned and went to a table. Oh, baby did those eyes have a body attached to them. 

I was startled when he motioned for me to join him at the table he had picked out. Walking over cautiously I asked, 

" Is there something else you need sir?" He smiled at me, again I was shocked at how nice his eyes were. 

"Look I know it's a lot to ask but can you keep an eye out for her? " Confused I looked at him, great eyes or not I didn't even know this guy and he was asking me to look out for his girlfriend. I think not. 

"Look buddy, I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I don't even know you. Plus, I don't have time to look for anyone." There, hah let's see how he'll get out of that one. 

Totally surprising me he stuck out his hand, "Bourne, Jason, Bourne." 

Good name to go with a good face. No Cait you're mad at him, and plus he's got a girlfriend. Uh oh he's looking at me, oh his hand. Reluctantly I shook with him. 

" Caitlin Scarlett, Pleased to meet you." 

After that Jason was in my little book shop everyday for the next week. We sometimes chatted, but mostly he kept to himself. Well, except the day he turned up at my upstairs apartment at two a.m. with three gunshot wounds in him. 

So when a guy turns up at two a.m. with gunshot wounds in him he's probably not wanting what I do. Which by the way is him, in my bed. 

"So uh.. Can I help you?" I asked sounding awkward. I always sound awkward so it's no change. 

"Sorry I didn't know where else to go and I have a shot in my back that I can't get out by myself." 

Figures I finally get a hot guy at my apartment and all he wants is my help getting a bullet out of his back. Woe is me.

"Yeah come in, come in. I have a question though, how come I shouldn't cart you off to the hospital? I mean that's what any reasonable person would go." I said, which is true. I mean if you got shot, twice no less. Wouldn't you go to the hospital? I know I would be screaming on the floor right now. Which brings me to the my next question. 

Cutting him off before he had the time to reply I asked, 

"And if you're shot how come you're not screaming on the floor? I mean really it takes a long time to get up here, okay not really. Still though, you must be really tough, or used to it. Oh my god! You're a serial killer aren't you? You've been hanging a round all week waiting to kill me!" 

I would've gone on but his hand firmly planted it's self over my mouth. Did I ever tell you how nice his hands are, because they are. Trust me. So after a minuet I did what every other person would've done in my situation, I licked his hand. Okay maybe nobody else would've done that, but I had to get away! I mean he's a physco, and he's going to kill me. 

Well I didn't have to worry about him killing me anymore because he just dropped unconscious onto my rug. 

Sighing I went over to him poked him in the head. Convinced that he wasn't going to get up I dragged his body over to my bed, which was in the other room. Can I say now for the record that a man who's all muscle is very heavy. Grunting and groaning I finally made it to the bed and hauled him up.

"What am I going to do with you Jason?" 

Carefully cutting his shirt open in the back I pulled it away so that I could see where he'd been shot. Thank god that I had been to nursing school or else he would've been in big trouble. I ran to my bathroom where I kept all my first aide supplies. I pulled out the bullet , then cleaned and dressed the resulting wound. Lucky for him I had some vicodine stashed away for my migraines. 

I cleaned up the mess that I made, then sat down to watch some quality TV. After about fourteen reruns of Mind Freak Jason finally woke up. Walking into the room I put a glass of water on the night stand.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, and I won't ask. But you can take the white pill on the nightstand next to you and not move around too much. I patched you up, so don't be messing it up, okay." 

He just nodded his head. I had a pressing question though.

"Jason what would you've done if I didn't know how to get that bullet out?" I looked at him with all the concern that I had in me.

"I probably would've just told you how to get it out, thanks by the way." he had a slight wince on his face when he tried to move and I pushed him back down.

"I Assume that the other shot went into your arm, judging by the bandage. Did you take care of it yourself?"

He nodded and turned his face to look back at me. How can it be that even now, with him bleeding on my bed that all I can notice are his eyes. They're such a pretty blue, really they are. 

"Is someone chasing you. Is that why you got shot?" he just looked at me agin.

"I thought you weren't going to ask, and that I'm a serial killer?" He grinned slightly at me.

"Well I've had a couple of hours to think about it, and I need to know in case they come here to find you. Am I in any danger Jason?"

" I won't lie to Caitlin, you might be in danger if they fallowed me here. And yes I got shot because I'm being chased."

Well that made a lot of sense. The first guy I see that is hot and might actually have an interest in me is on the run. Great. 

"I can leave in an hour or so. I'll wipe down your house and be on my way." His eyes were sad. Like they were the day we first met. 

"If you even try to go anywhere with those holes in you, I will personally tie you down and lock all the doors. What kind of person do you think I am, that I would turn a hut person loose on the streets. Haven't you learned anything about me in this last week Jason?" 

"Caitlin I will not let you risk anything by helping me more than you already have. I told you I was sorry, that I didn't have anywhere else to go. I knew I shouldn't of come here." 

He tried to get up, but ended up falling back onto the pillows. His eyes took on a haunted look when he talked about being helped. Who was hurt trying to help him. Picking up the discarded medicine and water I handed them to him.

"Take these Jason, please. You need to rest. I don't care what you say, you dragged me into this mess when you stepped into the store. It's the least I can do to see it through. Stay here and rest for a couple of days, we'll work out a game plan during that time. We'll also try to find that girl too okay. Just stay here and res you're not good hurt, we need you in top shape. Both of us Jason, both of us. 


	2. Chapter two, but not really

**Disclaimer: still own nothing. *sigh***

**This really has nothing to do with my story but is just a bunch of drabbles that I've written so please read and hopefully find them funny, as was the point.**

* * *

"Jason what are you doing?"

I asked as it appears that he is trying to convert my TV. into some kind of weird spy thing. Really I'm having second thoughts of inviting him to stay here while he healed, okay so maybe I more like told him he had to and then locked him in my room. I only did that because he tried to climb out my window while I was in the bathroom. I know what're thinking, why didn't he just go out the front door? That would because the door locks form the outside, yeah I know, but I didn't put those locks on the door. And well, so what if I haven't called a locksmith yet, I'm busy, most of the time.

"Your TV's not working right; I thought I'd fix it." He looked at me as if I was the crazy one, and not him.

Whatever, he is you know, crazy. At least that's what I've seen so far, and what's wrong with my TV?

"What do you mean it's not working right Jason? It was working fine when I left it a few minuets ago. What did you do to it? Oh my god, is that smoke?"

Okay, so it's been like ten minuets since I sent Mr. Fix it, to bed. Do you know why my precious 42" TV was smoking? I'll tell you why, Jason decided that he was going to try to hot wire my TV to pick up the security camera signals, so that he could watch the store from up here. So, I asked him, very calmly I must say, why he thought converting my TV into some kind of super monitor would help, especially without asking me. Do you know what he told me? He said, and I quote, because my real monitor was too small. Gahhh, really I think I might just kill him one day if this keeps going on. Really I will. Okay so maybe not, and not because he's cute or anything, but because the world needs him. I am not snorting into my hand right now because I just said that.

* * *

(This next part is just a little something for those of you who have added me and reviewed. Thanks so much.)

Jason's eyes fallowed me as I struggled to carry the five gallon water jug to the cooler at the other end of the room.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" He asked from the couch, where I had put him only moments before.

I had to keep an eye on him I already caught him trying to sneak out the widow while I went to the bathroom. Jeez who knew that trying to keep a trained assassin in your room, who had gunshots in his arms mind you, would be so hard?

So now he was on the couch. And I was struggling to impale this stupid water jug onto the little stick thingy that made the water come out.

So, when I told Jason about my dilemma, he just kind of looked at me funny. Okay so maybe I was giggling to myself. Though I mean really, wouldn't you giggle if you had said that. Don't even deny it either, because I know you would. I even bet you are right now.

"I can't let you help me with it, you have two gunshot wounds in you!"

I might as well be talking to myself for all the he listened to me.

* * *

**( Sorry for never updating or really doing much of anything with this story. I really love all of you who have read this and hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
